


Cold

by idk_what_username_to_use



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, dwangela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_what_username_to_use/pseuds/idk_what_username_to_use
Summary: Angela is engaged to Andy but, she can't seem to find the light in the office anymore. Everything is cold and lonely to her now, until...
Relationships: Andy Bernard/Angela Martin, Angela Martin/Dwight Schrute
Kudos: 8





	1. Cold

Andy: “Hey, where are you going?”

Angela is headed towards the front door to the building

Angela: “I have some stuff in the office that I need to get”

Andy: “Ok… do you wanna come over later?”

Angela: “I have to take care of my cats”

Andy: “Oh, okay”

Andy gives her an awkward hug and says goodbye.

Angela walks in and goes to the elevator. 

*I guess I’m going to marry Andrew Bernard. Am I going to be Angela Bernard now? It just doesn’t sound right. I guess there isn’t anything I can do to turn back time, no matter how much I want to*

The elevator doors open and Angela steps out. She goes into the office and grabs her coat. She can’t help but look around at the office. 

*It looks different now. Colder. Darker. Empty. I never knew this place could feel this way*

Angela is suddenly sitting at her desk. She touches every cat figurine and feels nothing but cold. She touches the partition between her desk and Kevin’s and all she can feel is cold. She thinks back to when Andy hugged her and she remembers how all she felt was cold. Her eyes wander the office and somehow only sees cold, and dark desks and chairs. Then, her eyes settle onto Dwight’s desk. 

*It looks different than all the others. It almost has a faint glow surrounding it.*

All the bobbleheads and pencils glimmer in the darkness. Angela feels tears rolling down her cheeks and realizes she is crying. She tries to wipe her tears away but they just keep coming. She just covers her face and lets herself cry.


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is crying when someone comes and helps her find warmth.

Suddenly, a burst of light shoots throughout the office. She looks up and sees Dwight coming in. His face is faded like a ghost and melted in sorrow. She sees him look at her and his face changes.

Dwight: “Monk- Angela, are you crying?”

She feels tears roll down her cheeks harder and faster when he almost calls her by her old nickname. She isn’t sure what to do so she tries to wipe her tears.

Dwight: “What’s wrong?”

Dwight is slowly making his way to accounting, obviously trying to figure out what he should do.

Angela: “I’m… fine”

Dwight: “Then why are you crying? Did something happen?”

Dwight awkwardly stops once he is a few feet away from Oscar’s desk.

Angela doesn’t know what to do or even say.

Angela: “I’m sorry”

Dwight: “What?”

Dwight is confused.

Angela: “I’m sorry for accepting his proposal, I’m sorry for blaming you completely for Sprinkles, I’m sorry”

Dwight is in shock. He obviously didn’t expect that.

Dwight: “You don’t have to apologize, you’re marrying the man you love. That’s what people do”

Angela: “No, I’m not”

Dwight is completely confused now.

Dwight: “What?”

Angela: “I’m not marrying the man I love Dwight, I- I love you. Not Andy”

Dwight is shocked. He steps closer, he can’t help it.

Dwight: “You- you what?”

Angela: “I love you, not Andy. I never stopped loving you.”

Dwight walks up to her.

Dwight: “I never stopped loving you”

Suddenly Dwight pulls her in and kisses her.

Angela is surprised but so happy. For once on this cold, cold night, she is warm.


End file.
